Sandbox
Guardians are the center of the Guardian Cross game. As you hunt, you collect Guardians in the form of cards. Each Guardian has a set of characteristics that determine how useful it will be. Eventually, you will be using Guardians to battle to clear quests as well as coliseum floors. Guardians come in ranks 1 through 5, or often called Stars. This is the first indicator of the quality of a Guardian. A Guardian of a higher rank will almost always be better than one of a lower rank. "Guardians are creatures that were discovered by members of the Monster Research Guild. In this world, Guardians are revered as reincarnations of divine creatures. Humans co-exist with Guardians, and many people have learned to control them. Unlike ordinary Guardian tamers, Bran and his friends have been appointed Guardian masters, elite soldiers who serve under direct imperial decree." Guardian Card Structure Normal Guardian Card Rank - Shown by the number of stars in the upper left of the Guardian, 1 through 5. Attribute (ATR) - The elemental nature of the guardian: Fire , Water, Earth, etc. Name - Fairly obvious ;-) Level - All guardians start out at level 1 with baseline stats. You level up a guardian by enhancing it with other guardians. As the Guardian gains levels, its stats go up and it gains new abilities. Higher rank Guardians have higher max levels. Rank 5 lvl 60, Rank 4 lvl 55, Rank 3 lvl 50, Rank 2 lvl 45, Rank 1 lvl 40. You can Rebirth Rank 4 and 5 Guardians and they are reset to level 1, but with higher max levels of 60 and 70. Type - This is like a modifier to the basic stats of a guardian, and can't be changed, except through Rebirth. HP - Hit Points or Health Points; this is how much life a guardian has, in other words how much damage it can take. MP - Mana Points or Magic Points; this determines how many spells and abilities a guardian can use. Attack (ATK) - how much damage a guardian can do with physical attacks. Defense (DEF) - how much a guardian can stand up to physical attacks. Agility (AGI) - how quickly a guardian gets to attack. Wisdom (WIS) - how much damage a guardian can do with elemental abilities as well as how well it can stand up to magic damage. Ability - Each Guardian starts with one ability at level 1, and will learn new abilities at levels 15, 30, 40 50, and 60 depending on their Rank. Each guardian can only have three abilities at a time, which means that when a guardian learns any ability beyond level 30, you will have to choose to replace an old one or simply not learn the new ability. Rank 4 and 5 Guardians can also learn a sixth ability when they reach their max level after Rebirth. Aura Guardian Card Obtaining Guardians Enhancing Guardians Rebirth Selling Guardians Guardian Souls Battling Decks Field Deck Coliseum Deck Catalog